


The Red Thread

by GabesGurl



Category: Fullmetal Alchemist
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-04
Updated: 2012-06-04
Packaged: 2017-11-06 20:30:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,448
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/422883
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GabesGurl/pseuds/GabesGurl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Roy/Ed: The red thread of fate. A strange little fiction. My first in the FMA fandom. So Enjoy</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Red Thread

**Author's Note:**

> Title: [赤い糸] The Red Thread  
> Notes:
> 
> The red string of fate, also referred to as the red thread of destiny, red thread of fate, and other variants, is an East Asian belief originating from Chinese legend and is also used in Japanese legend. According to this myth, the gods tie an invisible red string around the ankles of those that are destined to meet each other in a certain situation or help each other in a certain way. Often, in Japanese culture, it is thought to be tied around the little finger.
> 
> Summary: The gate did a little more to Ed than he ever let on.  
> Pairing: Roy/Ed  
> This is unbeta'd. Will update as soon as my beta sends me the other

He didn't know if he'd always seen it or if it was something he'd gained from the gate but sometimes he saw things. The first time he'd seen it had been one day over dinner and there had been a thin strand going from Al's smallest finger to Winry's, he'd puzzled over it. It was thin, a deep crimson and was strong looking. He'd touched it and his hands had passed through it, after a while he'd learned to ignore it.

He had to focus to see the threads, and if he focused enough he'd always see a thread. Sometimes though, the thread wasn't connected to anyone close and would travel a few feet from the person and then fade into nothingness. However, he came to notice over the course of years that everyone, every human he ever came in contact with had a red thread that was invisible to all but him, connecting them to another. Sometimes he'd see a thread on a finger and no line off to another soul but he knew it was there leading off to somewhere unknown.

His own finger had a little thread with a small bow tied into it; admittedly he'd tried to untie it a few times just so see what would happen. It never budged and he never had a tail leading to another person on his.

Upon becoming a State Alchemist and studying for the Philosopher's Stone, he also began trying to figure out what the red thread was. He'd poured over the books and over the research and nothing. It hadn't been until he was in the other world, in Germany had he even heard mention of what it might be.

The Red Thread of Fate, or The Red String of Fate was the gods way of connecting souls that were meant to be together. Every person born had someone who was their one true mate and was the person who shared a soul with them.

Ed always wondered why his red string never connected him to anyone and figured his soul mate must have been another of the prices he'd paid for his sins. He would always be alone.

-.-

The blond stood at the door of the Headquarters in Central once more. He pinched himself for the hundredth time in two weeks. The scene before him didn't vanish, proving again that he was really back.

He trailed his hand along the wall as he entered the building, how many years had he wanted to come back and tried and failed. Then, two weeks ago, he'd woken up and found himself in a hospital bed in Central. He was home after 5 and a half years, he was finally home.

Things had quickly happened, he'd been reinstated as a State Alchemist and many old friends had stopped by. Winry and Al had brought their children from Rush Valley to visit him, it had been wonderful.

Only one thing was missing, Roy Mustang, the man Ed had spent countless hours mourning over and missing. It hurt his deeply, to know that the one man who he wanted to see who he'd thought of as a friend, didn't want to see him.

Arriving at the right door he couldn't help but grin at Hawkeye who winked at him and motioned him in, he was glad to see she was still protecting the bastard even if she forced herself into that position. With a very reminiscent grin he kicked the door open and gave a two fingered salute!

"Hey Fuhrer Mustang! Did you miss me?" The blond let his eyes travel over Roy, taking in every single detail he could get. The older man looked almost exactly like he did when Ed had left, down to that smug smirk that he wore. There were a few more lines around his eyes, but overall he still looked like the same Colonel Bastard as he was when he left.

Ed watched, a bit wary as the man crossed to stand in front of him. He was still slightly hurt that that the man hadn't visited him yet. He wanted to chew the man out but all thoughts flew from his mind as he found himself wrapped into a tight embrace. Unable to help himself he returned it, practically clutching at the older man.

"You didn't even visit me." He muttered into the strong chest, pulling back and glowering darkly into the obsidian eyes.

"Well short stuff, the world doesn't revolve around you." Roy shot back, eyes raking in Ed's form. The tiny teen he'd known years ago had aged into a breathtaking adult. The golden hair now hung to his waist and was pulled back into a very elaborate looking braid. The other's eyes sparkled and he stood exactly the same in height as himself. The Fullmetal alchemist was dressed in black trousers and a black top so reminiscent to his childhood, however his red coat had been replaced with a long dark blue coat.

"Who are you calling short Fuhrer Bastard! We're the same height!" Edward couldn't help but fall into old routines, his eyes however kept drinking up the sight of the other. That's when his eyes fell on it. The red string on his finger, which had been visibly alone for so long, had a thin red strand off of it, heading right to one Roy Mustang. He turned his eyes up and watched as the man who had very much been a major part of his life eye him carefully.

"Fullmetal... Ed..." Roy wasn't even sure how to put into words what he was feeling at the moment. He tracked the young man as he explored his office and flopped into a chair in front of his desk. He'd dreamed for so long of what he'd do if the oldest Elric brother ever turned up again. Now though, he was struck dumb.

About a month after Edward had gone through the gate he'd become restless and short tempered. Unable to realize what exactly was wrong with him, it was Hawkeye who finally hit the nail on the head. He missed Ed so very badly.

He missed arguing with the blond, watching him prance around his office and just missed everything about him in general. He'd also realized, much too late, how much he had fallen for the blond.

"Are you doing ok? How's it feel to be back?" He wanted nothing more then to step around the desk and take the blond into his arms.

Ed couldn't keep his eyes off of the red strand between him and Fuhrer Bastard, he'd been alone for so long. His red string had been quiet for so long and here it was connecting him and the very man he'd dreamed about numerous times. He was vaguely aware of the other asking him something, he glanced up and once more found himself drowning in his gorgeous eyes.

"Hmm?" He asked absently, glancing down again.

"Are you ok Fullmetal?" Roy asked, eyes taking in the golden distracted gaze. He saw nothing however. Giving into the temptation he stood once more and walked to the younger man and laid a hand on the top of his golden tresses.

Ed glanced up, his voice catching in his throat as he pressed his cheek into the warm and well calloused hand. He'd never expected anything like this when he'd come to the office today.

"Fuhrer...Roy...I missed you." The blond alchemist watched as something in those dark eyes softened and turned his head, placing a very soft kiss into the palm of the elder's hands. He vaguely wondered where the ever present gloves were but didn't even think of voicing that.

"Ed, you have no idea..." The Flame Alchemist dropped to his knees and brought his other hand up to cup the other side of the blond's face. Very slowly he leaned in and pressed his lips to the younger's gently. He could almost feel the other give in and the kiss was returned, tenderly.

Edward sighed and broke the kiss, eyes meeting the others again, he couldn't help a small gentle smile cross his face as he leaned back in. As the two expressed themselves through gentle touches and caresses a part of the legend came back to his mind.

The two people connected by the red thread are destined lovers, regardless of time, place, or circumstances. This magical cord may stretch or tangle, but never break.

Maybe he'd tell Roy about their red thread, and how they were destined to be together. As another kiss ended and another one began he put that out of his mind.

That could wait until later.


End file.
